Not A Chance In Hell
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: "Now on the news, there has been no sightings of teenagers, Phantom, Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley since they ran from their home town Amity Park an hour after Master began his reign" the news reporter said on the news " and Master has increased search efforts in a way to bring these three children back to their homes." *ON HOLD*
1. News Report

It has been a month since the Leader's (also know as Vlad Masters) plan worked on the Asteriod. Phantom vanished at the same time as three teenagers.

"Now on the news, there has been no sightings of teenagers, Phantom, Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley since they ran from their home town Amity Park an hour after Master began his reign" the news reporter said on the news " and Master has increased search efforts in a way to bring these three children back to their homes."

Dash, Kwan and Paulina were sitting in an old warehouse when they felt something press against the back of their heads.

"Don't move or you'll get in new hole in your pretty heads" a voice whispered in each of their ears.

As one, they gulped.


	2. Their Back

"Now, turn around slowly" said a voice and the three terrified teens turned to see a sight they never thought they'll see.

Two of the four missing teenagers were pointing guns at them.

Samantha "Sam" Manson was glaring at them. Her black hair had gotten longer and she had it tied up in a ponytail. She wore black combats with a black top and black combat boots. Over that, she wore a black trench coat and they could see gun holsters around her hips, almost like a sword.

Tucker Foley was also staring at them. He no longer wore his beret, instead he wore a black scarf around his head. He also wore black combats with a black top and black combat boots. And he also wore a black trench coat but his gun holster was around his left leg.

Needless to say, the three teens were shocked.

"Manson, Foley. What happened to you?" asked Dash.

"Shut it" said Sam, and she waved her gun to show him she was not kidding.

"Danny!" Tucker called. The three teens saw a shadow appeared walk slowly out from behind some boxes.

Danny was wearing a black scarf and he wore the same outfit as them: black combats, black shirts, black combat boots and a black trench coat. But they could see he had no weapons. He was not looking at them but at the floor and on his hands were black fingerless gloves.

Paulina, Dash and Kwan looked at the three of them.

From Techno geek Tucker and non violent Sam holding guns to their faces and Danny, who was not looking at them.

What had happened to them?


	3. Story Time

"What happened to you guys?" asked Paulina.

"You need to promise to not tell anyone" said Sam.

"Promise" the three chorused. Sam lowered her gun and helped Danny to sit in a seat.

Tucker also lowered his gun. Sam and Tucker sat on either side of Danny, facing Paulina, Kwan and Dash.

"You know how Vlad is half ghost?" asked Sam.

Paulina, Dash and Kwan nodded.

"Well, Danny is also half ghost. But he is the exact opposite of Vlad. He does not want to rule the world. He only wants to help humans" said Tucker.

"We need evidence that Danny is a good ghost" said Dash.

"The newsreports says we and Phantom. Fenton and Phantom are the same person" said Sam.

"Okay, and why are you on the run?" asked Kwan.

"Because, before Vlad tried to take over the world, he wanted Danny as his son. Vlad detests Jack and has wanted Danny to deny their relation, and become his son. It got so bad that Vlad started to stalk Danny, and forgot about his mad obsession with Danny's mother. He even went as far as to clone Danny, but he got a girl instead, who rather be on the move that live with Vlad" said Sam.

"So, when Vlad saved the Earth, he sent Danny a letter, telling him to pack his bags. Danny phoned us and said that he had to leave. We told him that he was not going anywhere without us, and so we left. Why do you think Vlad is after us so bad?" said Tucker.

"What about Vlad's obsession with Mrs Fenton?" asked Paulina.

"He forgot all about her."

"And why isn't Danny talking?" asked Paulina.

"Oh, he lost his voice. He has this power called the ghostly wail. And he had to use it a lot during the first month when Vlad came after us. After that month,when Tucker came up with the idea of where to hide, Danny could not talk" said Sam and she patted Danny's hand.

Danny looked at her and smiled.

"So, Danny cannot talk" said Dash.

Danny looked at the three of them and smiled.

"Anyway, Vlad will know that we are here soon, so we need to move as soon as possible" said Sam.

"Wait, there's a Resistance" said Paulina.

"Really?" asked Tucker.

"Yes" said Dash, "the other Fenton's stay there because Vlad ruined their house looking for Phantom so the school had them moved to stay in the school's basement. They and the Mansons and Foleys live there. The Fenton's set up a barrier that allows no one to sense them there. Pupils go and get them food during school hours and the teachers plan with them. No one wants a ruler so we are secretly planning a war. But everyone agreed we needed someone to even the odds."

"Tomorrow, can you take us there?" asked Sam.

"Yes, meet us at school" said Paulina.

"Where about at the school?" asked Tucker.

"We'll tell our English class, the Fenton's also made the school soundproof" said Kwan.

Sam and Tucker nodded and looked to Danny.

He nodded.


	4. Stage One

Danny, Sam and Tucker found themselves waiting outside the school, at midnight. Well, waiting would be the wrong word. They were hiding. About ten months ago, Vlad set a curfew, everyone must be in their houses by ten o'clock and stay there until seven o'clock every morning.

Sam and Tucker were standing, backs pressed against the wall behind them, guns held up to their faces.

The guns they held were created by Tucker. Can kill humans and exterminate ghosts, with a bullet.

Tucker is very proud of his invention.

Inbetween them was Danny, he was crouching. They learned that sensors placed onto guards cannot pick up on ghost energy if the ghost is short, so Danny is to stay small as possible at nights.

"Psst" a small voice said and Paulina appeared beside them.

"Ghost shield's down" Sam.

"Yes, Dash and Kwan are inside" said Paulina.

Sam and Tucker lowered a hand from their guns and Danny held their hands. Sam quickly grabbed Paulina, with her gun still in her hand, and they phased through the walls.

They back rolled once they got into the school. Well, Paulina fell but that is beside the point.

"What now?" asked Sam.

"We take you to our English class I guess, but you will need to stay awake all night" said Paulina and they left the room.

"Nah, we are used to taking watches, Danny, then me and then Tucker. Started it when we left" said Sam and they followed her to where they used to be taught English.

Dash and Kwan were already there.

"Will you be all set for tonight?" asked Dash.

Sam and Tucker looked at the guns, twirled them for show.

"We'll be fine" they said together.

Danny nodded with them.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up. **

**Sorry again! **

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day! **


	5. Mr Lancer

Paulina, Dash and Kwan arrived at the school first, giving the excuse that they have some English work to catch up on, so Mr Lancer was going to meet them at school.

"Guys" said Paulina as she walked into the classroom to see Danny sleeping, Sam and Tucker leaning against the wall.

"Hey" said Sam and Tucker went to wake up Danny.

Kwan handed Sam a bag of food which Sam shared with a half awake Danny and Tucker.

"When's Mr Lancer going to arrive?" asked Sam as Danny slowly ate his bread slice.

"He should be here any minute" said Dash and sure enough Mr Lancer walked in.

"Hey Miss Sanchez, Mr Baxter and Mr Lee" said Mr Lancer, and they all saw that he was on the phone.

"Hello Mr Lancer" said the three kids.

"Yes, that will be all, thank you ... goodbye" said Mr Lancer and he hung up the phone.

"Well, it seems like you were not lying, it's good to see you three again" smiled Mr Lancer as he took in the three runaways.

"It's good to see you to sir" smiled Sam as she handed Danny a bottle of water.

"You've all changed" said Mr Lancer.

"Well..." shrugged Tucker.

"School will be beginning soon, and then you can go down to be with your parents when myself and Mickey Burns deliver their food" said Mr Lancer.

Danny tugged on Sam's sleeve and mouth one word.

"Is Jazz there?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Fenton is down there too" smiled Mr Lancer and his smile got wider when he saw Danny smile.

"Okay, go to the back of the class, school is starting" said Mr lancer just as the bell rang.

Danny, Sam and Tucker stood at the back of the room, everyone had been warned by Paulina, Dash and Kwan before they entered the class so they stared at the three of them before sitting down.

"Okay, everyone read Romeo and Juliet, while myself andMr Burns go and feed the others" said Mr Lancer as Mickey stood up and Sam grabbed Danny and he grabbed Tucker and they made the way to their families.


	6. Reunited 1

SAM POV  
We followed Mr Lancer and Mikey to the basement, Mikey kept smiling and talking to us.

We walked down a lot of stairs until we finally arrived at a wall. Mr Lancer knocked twice before the wall slid open and my mother's head pocked out.

My mum.

"Mum" I whispered. My mother looked towards me at once and her eyes widened.

"Mum!" I all but screamed and jumped into her arms. She fell back and clutched at me and for once I did pull away.

"Sammy kins" she kept saying over and over again under her breath. I felt her pulling me further and further into the room.

"Samantha" I heard my father whisper and felt myself being lifted off the floor by the force of two grown parents who missed their daughter.

And, even though it goes against my entire childhood, I missed my mummy and daddy.

TUCKER POV  
Sam's mum answered the door and I watched something I believed would never ever happen. Sam hugged her mother willingly. She was pulled into the room and I missed the reunion Sam had her with dad.

Once I stepped into the room, my eyes were drawn to where my dad and my mum were working on a computer.

They must've heard Sam's parents and they turned around.

And their eyes fell on me. We both froze before I was running over to them.

I got to my dad first and grabbed him around the stomach.

"Tucker" I heard my dad whisper before feeling him hug me twice as hard.

Then I smelled my mum. She didn't smell the same as before - meat loaf and strawberry perfume - but as sweat and salt. Oh, wait that's her crying.

"Mum, Dad" I breathed, and we group hugged.

JAZZ POV  
I was reading one of my old books, when I heard a commotion. I peeked over the book and saw Sam Manson being dragged into the room by her mum. I was about to go back to my book when I gasped. SAM MANSON! I dropped the book just in time to see Tucker Foley attacking his father. If they two are here, I looked slowly to the door just in time to see my little brother walk in.

"DANNY!" I screamed, and lunged to my feet and bolted over to my little brother.

I grabbed him in the most suffocating hug I have ever given to anyone.

He hugged me back twice as hard.

Then I heard a whisper behind me.

"Danny?"


	7. Reunited 2

"Danny?" Maddie Fenton whispered as she saw her eldest child choke her youngest - and missing - child.

Danny pulled himself out his sister's grip to look at his mother and father. He tried to smile but he could not, so he settled for a hug.

Maddie could feel her son's heart beating against her, he was scared?

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Maddie. Danny bit his lip.

"You can answer you know" said Jack. Danny quickly shook his head.

"He can't talk" said Sam, she had come over while Maddie was questioning Danny.

"Why can't he talk?" asked Maddie.

"Do you know how you are going to win this war?" asked Sam.

"We need another halfa, and what did you mean when you said Danny can't talk" said Maddie.

Danny allowed the rings of light to appear around his waist and he closed his eyes.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Maddie and Jack watch with their mouths open as Danny Fenton changed to Danny Phantom.

"Your a hafa, who CAN'T TALK!" said Maddie as she ran to her son and began to inspect, confused, Danny looked at Sam.

"I have always told you that they would not care" said Tucker.

"Oh no, I do care, how he died well half died, as such but I am more concerned with the fact that my son cannot talk, Sam or Tucker better start explaining" said Maddie.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jack asked once his wife shut up.

Danny nodded, his white hair falling over his face.

"Sam or Tucker" said Maddie as she hugged Danny again.

"Danny has this power which that is really powerful, his most powerful that it can knock down building, kill or knock people out. A while after we left, he had to use it a lot" said Tucker.

"What has that got to do with him losing his voice?" asked Jazz.

"His most powerful power" said Sam and Jazz realised what they were talking about and grabbed her brother

"Daniel Jack Fenton, you did not" said Jazz and Danny turned back to his human form.

"What is this power?" asked Jack.

"It's called his Ghostly Wail, and it can tear at his throat" said Sam and every jumped when Maddie forced her son's mouth open and tried to look down it.

"Well, we can catch up, and tommorrow, we will take a closer look at your throat, young man" said Maddie as Jack took the food of Mikey and Mr Lancer.


	8. This Is War

Danny sat on the table, with his mother looking down his throat while Sam and Tucker updated the others about what the found on the run.

"Well, it's nearly healed, but I have a cream that sinks into the throat through the skin that should be able to heal it quicker" said Maddie and she began to rub the cream onto Danny's neck. She smiled at her son and lead him over to Sam and Tucker.

"There are multiple armies throughout america and tonnes in Europe" said Sam.

"But everyone agrees that the only way to win this war is with another halfa" said Tucker.

"So, Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Yes, Danielle refuses to do it, she's still weak" said Sam.

"What if Danny is hurt" asked Jazz.

"Then he gets hurt, Jazz, this is war, there are casualties" said Sam.

"What if Danny dies?" asked Mr Foley.

"Then Vlad will have no where to hide" said Maddie.

**The next chapter will be longer. **


	9. Planning

Two weeks have passed since the trio returned to their families and Danny could talk again, mind you, he could only say a few things.

They heard a commotion outside before Mr Lancer came with food.

"Masters is holding a town meeting to update the town on the teens and where they were last spotted" said Mr Lancer.

"Go to meeting" said Danny looking at Sam.

"Yes, is it possible for us to sneak in?" asked Sam.

"Just you three, yes, a different member of the town can sneak you in through back doors and such" said Mr Lancer.

"The town knows you are here, Masters does not" said Mr Lancer.

The Trio nodded but their families shook their heads.

"It's to dangerous" said Mrs Mason.

Danny shared a look with Sam and Tucker, who understood at once.

"Will everyone be in the meeting, Ghosts n' all?" asked Tucker.

"Yes, that is what happens with meetings" said Mr Lancer, "that is how they get out for fresh air."

"Have everyone carry a ghost gun, small, hidden in coats and have our families wait outside" smiled Sam and the adults realised it was time for war.

But did their children have to fight in first line, just the three of them.


End file.
